


Euphoria

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Naruto tries to get more of Hinata in bed...and goes too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Euforia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865922) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



Naruto was masturbating furiously. With a beautiful woman sleeping on his side.

_No, that hurts._

_No, too fast._

_Kiss me._

"How I hate that bitch", he thought.

She was weak. From the start. Timid. The body of a goddess, and the mind of a child. Some men would kill for such a woman. Naruto, he tried to be patient, but now he hated her.

For two times Naruto's patience was over, and he forced himself and came inside. It was that way that Boruto and Himawari were born.

And despite getting what he wanted, Naruto felt remorse. He could barely look at Hinata after the two times, and she don't would look at him for weeks.

But soon as they reconciled his irritation returned when she acted reluctant again.

 _"For a woman who says she loves me, she complains every time I stick this inside her"_ , he thought as he rubbed his penis. He then stopped. He just could not be stimulated by Hinata's image any more.

_Make her submit._

Naruto saw himself before Kurama. Naked. He tried to cover himself, to Kurama's irritation.

"You idiot! I'm naked too! And I watched you throughout your whole life, I know even the colour of your excrements!"

Naruto raised his hands, realizing the futility of shame.

"Well then, make her submit." said the fox again.

Naruto did not understand.

"I did not understand."

See?

"Put it inside, but not only that. Tell her that you are the boss, the master, the leader, the alpha, and that she is your servant, the slave, your inferior. Do this until she wants to give it to you."

Naruto shook his head.

"No. That's rape. I will not do it."

Kurama laughed.

"Haha, you humans are very interesting, with these kinds of morality."

Naruto pointed out the hypocrisy of Kurama.

"You were a slave and I treated you as an equal."

Kurama argued back.

"But you love her, right?"

"Of course."

"You take care of her?"

"Of course."

"You give her everything she wants, right?"

"Right."

"THEN TAKE WHAT IS YOURS AND WHAT IS HER YOU MAKE HER RECEIVE!"

Naruto lowered his head, thinking.

"I don't know if I can do that. I do not know if I have enough strength."

Kurama laughed again.

"So we do like old times. I will give you my strength."

The red chakra started running through Naruto's body. His eyes became became demonic. His nails grew, the thickness of the whiskers in his cheeks became more pronounced, and even his teeth assumed a somewhat more threatening form.

He turned to Hinata. Sleeping quietly, wearing a white sleeping shirt, she looked like an angel. An angel that Naruto and Kurama would rip off the wings, take the light out of it and drown it into the darkness.

For starters, you have to slap the bitch.

Slap the bitch?

Or 'bitchslap" as the ancients said.

By what reason?

To teach her respect. Now do it!

Naruto raised his arm and slapped Hinata's face with force, making her wake up startled.

"Naruto! What has happened? Ow!" she said, opening her eyes and feeling the pain of the slap.

Now tell her.

"Hinata" Naruto said, concentrated.

"Yes?" she said.

"You're my bitch."

Not only Hinata was confused with what Naruto said, but she noticed his vertical pupils.

"Huh? Naruto I think you..."

Bitchslap!

Hinata received another slap in the face, making her two cheeks red.

"You. Are. My. Bitch." he said slowly.

"I...I like that. The power!" Naruto thought.

Hinata began to cry, and Naruto almost regretted doing it. Almost.

_Oh no, what I..._

**MAKE HER STOP.**

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the neck.

"Stop. With. The. Whining." he said, throwing her against the bed.

Hinata swallowed her tears, afraid.

I like it. I like it.

Naruto approached his face to Hinata's, who was looking downwards with fear.

"Say it."

She was silent.

"Say it."

She continued silent.

"Say it!"

"What?" she said.

"You. Are. My. Bitch."

Hinata looked up. What she saw was not the kind and cheerful Naruto. She saw an authoritarian look, not unlike his father. But not even his father had reached that level.

"I am..." No, she could not say that. It was too degrading.

"Talk bitch!" Naruto said, raising his hand. Fear of pain made Hinata submit.

"I am. Your. Bitch." she finally said.

"Yes you are." Naruto thought to himself.

"This is how it should be?", asked Naruto to Kurama.

"Haha, we are not even starting" Kurama said.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and forced his tongue down her mouth.

After he took his tongue off, she coughed, seeking for air.

"The self-respect should go along with the clothes", said Kurama rotating his claws.

Naruto pulled up Hinata's shirt totally, leaving her breasts exposed.

_Bite._

Naruto bit her breasts, making Hinata scream.

_Lick her._

Naruto licked Hinata's nipples, making her moan.

_Head down, ass up._

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the neck and threw her in the position that Kurama said, leaving her pert rear on sight.

For the next step Naruto did not need Kurama's assistance. He slapped Hinata tightly in each ass cheek, leaving a red mark of his hands and making her scream.

**_THIS, THIS THIS!_ **

**_NOW MAKE HER BLEED!_ **

Naruto hesitated.

_Ahn, bleed?_

**_Behind boy._ **

_But I didn't want that._

**_It will be much better. God, is STILL just the beginning. You will never want to go back to normal sex._ **

Naruto looked at the back of Hinata. That huge and juicy. Ass.

Lust made his cock harden to an incredible level of rigidity.

Hinata breathed deeply. She did not know what was coming next, but somehow she knew it would hurt.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

Hinata cried hard, her tongue extending out of her mouth and her eyes widened.

Naruto had to hold himself to not to come. Hinata's ass was bleeding, but he did not care. Naruto's mind was white, with only spams of desire circulating through his mind.

He started to move his cock forward and back. Hinata whined like a crying dog now.

**_FASTER._ **

Naruto began to move faster, making Hinata let out small cries at every time that his cock entered inside her.

He distortedly smiled hearing her moans. Sparks of anger and satisfaction shined in mind. Naruto felt the sweet taste of revenge. It was hot.

He increased the speed and strength of the investees.

Hinata stopped screaming. She bit her lip and started crying uncontrollably. The man she loved could be so cruel?

Naruto used his right arm to lower the head of Hinata still further, trying to suffocate her against the bedspread.

The feeling of power and absolute control, combined with anger, was the most pleasant feeling that Naruto ever had.

_My God, everyone should do it!_

Naruto came with full force. Jets of alkaline cum entered inside Hinata's guts, making her moan before such weird sensation.

His eyes were blank, and he let Hinata breath through her nose by loosening his submission.

"Best. Of all time." Naruto talked aloud.

_Hehe, I told you._

The red coat of chakra retracted, and Naruto's modified traits also returned to normal.

Naruto then looked at Hinata, turning her body around.

She was completely miserable. Her eyes were red and her face was mingled with an expression of pain, horror and shame. Not to mention the feeling of disgust at being raped from behind.

"Why Naruto? IN WH..." Her screaming delation was aborted by Naruto, who jumped to prevent her of revealing what had happened to the entire neighbourhood, placing his hand on her mouth.

"I gave you everything and you gave me almost nothing. Now shut up and I'll give you a gift later this month, okay?" he said, throwing her face back in the bedspread.

Hinata...had nothing to say. She was tired and tried to sleep, trying to get away from that nightmare.

_A whore... she's a whore Kurama. Not in the literal sense, she's just a slut._

_Ahn, Naruto..._

Naruto's dick stiffened again.

He grabbed the neck of Hinata and stuck it with all of his strength in her pussy.

Naruto was drooling.

He laughed as his hard cock came in and out of Hinata. The pleasure of destroying her pussy was his, and no one else.

Hinata opened her mouth, trying to breathe, but it was impossible.

"Naruto, Naruto ..." she screeched.

_I loved her...I loved her more than anything...Now I want to kill her, kill her... with pleasure!_

Naruto came with intensity, dropping the neck of Hinata before she lost consciousness.

He felt an indescribable pleasure, as if he had achieved a happiness that would not be possible to the human race.

He leaned over Hinata, swallowing her right breast, indifferent to the misery of his wife.

"I turned him into a sadist..." said the beast in amazement.

Then he smiled, realizing what it meant.

**_I turned him into a sadist... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ **

Kurama gave more chakra to Naruto. Inside his body, his sperm began to be produced with more speed.

There would be much more rapes to come.


End file.
